Bathroom, and specifically toilet ventilation has been pursued over the years with a variety of designs and techniques, with typically similar approaches. Ventilation of a bathroom space is most efficiently affected by venting at the source of the odors. Therefore, ceiling vents and ceiling fans are inherently flawed. Not only must an immediate toilet area itself be ventilated, it must be done so forcefully, with powered forced air. Additionally, venting the toilet itself is most efficiently done by venting the exact area of odor, namely the seat area. Typical problems have involved the design of the seat itself and more specifically the ventilation holes and their size, orientation and placement. Other problems have been faced in the forced ventilation device, its design, location, switching, and noise level. Further problematic areas have been the pathway of vented gasses and the gas's final environment.
What is needed is a ventilated seat that is properly designed for the most efficient forced air ventilation of odors, switching that activates the ventilation only when needed, and venting the gasses to the most effective environment for removal. And, gasses should not have an opportunity to return to the toilet environment. Additionally, a proper toilet ventilation system should be as unobtrusive as is possible. Most important, the toilet ventilation system should be applicable to existing toilets with the least possible number of changes and parts additions to the toilets. The present invention solves these problems and concerns.